


Sweet 'n Sticky

by LovePills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePills/pseuds/LovePills
Summary: Gabriel felt frustrated when Jack was paying more attention to the boring magazine he was reading than to him, in order to catch his attention he only needed one thing;A lollipop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 10 minutes because I was havin' a lollipop myself.
> 
> Enjoy the read! 
> 
> Warning: Sexually suggestive?

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was a man that knew what he wanted. That included the blond recruit that had showed up alongside of him. Both of them had completed the basic program for soldiers and were moving into their new dorm where they’d be trained accordingly. Reyes hated to admit it but he was unable to move his eyes away from the baby blues that bashfully looked away when he stared a second too long.  
  
Reyes wanted him and he would get him, because that was the way Gabe rolls.  
  
He walked through the busy hallways where every soldier was either unboxing or taking a break. He had been assigned a room together with the man he had laid his eyes on. Of course this was no mere coincidence, it took a great deal of _convincing_ another soldier in order to make the trade. Getting it approved wasn’t a biggie for Reyes either.  
  
He went ahead to his and Morrison’s room, noticing the blond sitting on his bed whilst reading a magazine.  
  
‘’Aren’t you quick to settle in’’ Reyes said, as he also sat down. All he earned as reply was a small hum.  
  
He wanted to earn Morrison’s attention, and he knew exactly how. His gloved hands swiftly dug inside his bag. A few seconds later his hands emerged with a lollipop, a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Jack was not aware of anything until he could hear a wet popping noise coming from the left, exactly where Gabriel Reyes was sitting. His blue orbs glanced to the side and immediately he felt his cheeks burning up.  
  
He could see Gabriel swirling his tongue around the stick, working his way up to the actual candy in a slow and sensual way, tilting his head as he tried to wrap his tongue around the candy. He was laying on his side and was looking through a manual while his tongue was doing God’s work on the lollipop. Jack stared with an open mouth, unconsciously licking his lips.  
  
Reyes was pushing the lollipop in and out of his mouth in a slow manner, not too deep but not unnoticeable. The lollipop filled his cheek as he pushed it inwards, Gabriel’s eyes slowly traveling towards Jack’s gaze. 

  
Another wet pop as he pulled the lollipop out.

  
_‘’Want a lick?’’_  
  
Oh he had Morrison’s attention alright.  


* * *

**I'm addicted to lollipops by the way.**

 


End file.
